geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing World of Gumball: The Pizza: Alternate Ending
"...Oh, no. Is that why Larry is taking so long to deliver our pizza? All because of our impatience and anger towards him? This is all our fault!" Anais said as her eyes widened in horror. "Pfft! That can't be. He's been taking so long, I even assumed he's dead!" Gumball scoffed. Just then, they heard a noise. Anais was confused to see a disc on the floor. It said "EVERYONE HATES ME" written in marker on it. "What the heck?" Anais said as she picked it up. The Wattersons went upstairs and put it in the computer. The video showed Larry's costumer book from a camera's persceptive. Then Larry's voice said "What's the difference? All these guys hate me." He then went outside and a cat that was in a bin hissed at him and ran off with a fish skeleton in his mouth. "All these guys hate me too!" He turned the camera to his face and the Wattersons recoiled in shock. His eyes were red and his cheeks had tear marks on them. The Wattersons were shocked. Had he been crying? "I'm surrounded by filth. I might as well cover my walls in SHIT! I'M LIVING IN SHIT! Fucking customers. I'm wasting so many hours of my life with this vile crap! I'm failing in my existence when the only response I get is hatred! I'm better in the fucking medieval times! I wish I was just sitting on a river bank playing with fucking ROCKS!" He turned the camera back to the customer book and started hyperventilating before he ripped out every single photo out of it and ripping it. "This guys hates me, and this guy hates me, and this guy hates me, and this guy hates me!" He then went insane as he ripped out every single page out of the book and threw it out the door, screaming. He got a shotgun and shot the money till, destroying it. He then put to his eye and said "I'm done." and fired. Both Larry and the camera fell to the floor and that was when the video ended. The Wattersons were utterly shocked. How can anyone be sadistic enough to share that horrific information? "No. No, please, NO!" Anais shouted as she tore out of the room. The Wattersons followed her. The Wattersons raced down the street, hearts racing at 100 miles per hour. That video had to be some sick joke. If there was a god, don't let Larry be dead. But when they reached the store, they found the truth. Larry was lying on the ground, his eye blown out and blood on the floor. Anais burst out crying and hugged Nicole. "MOMMY! IF WE'VE BEEN N-NICER OR LESS A-ANGRIER O-OR..." "No, Anais. This isn't out fault." "NO, MOMMY! IT IS OUR FAULT! IT SHOULD BE US WHO SHOULD BE KILLED!" "DON'T SAY THAT, ANAIS! I won't lose a single member of our family! I need this family. Without it, I'm devastated." Nicole said as she confronted the crying Anais. Anais looked at Larry's corpse and walked up to it tearfully. "We're sorry, Larry. We're so sorry." She whimpered tearfully. She hugged Nicole again. They would never be angry at anyone again. Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Shock Ending Category:Lost Episodes Category:TAWOG Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Wow nice AVGN reference